


22/01/2019: I Got Skills

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Gou watches Isuzu play games in the arcade.





	22/01/2019: I Got Skills

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more content for this ship. That's all I have to say.

The arcade is dark and uncomfortably warm when Gou stops just inside the threshold of the door, her nose wrinkling at the scent of stale pop-corn and staler body odour. She squints against the bright lights of the various machines laid out before her, a million bells and whistles going off in symphony. Clutching the sodas in her hands, condensation running down the creases in her fingers, Gou takes her first hesitant steps inside this strange new world where everyone is wearing hoodies even though it’s the middle of summer.

Gou sighs. There’s not a single real muscle inside – plenty of cartoon ones on the sides of machines though.

As she makes her way through the labyrinth of machines, eyes narrowed and focused on her goal, she lets the catcalls and wandering eyes roll off her back. Sweaty teenaged boys who hide whatever muscle they might have don’t get to talk to Matsuoka Gou without first making an appointment with Ayumu. Gou’s fingers dent the cold cans, but she survives, spotting the particular machine she’s looking for.

She can’t remember the name of it, or what the game is supposed to be about, but that doesn’t matter. All Gou cares about it the person sitting in the stool in front of the machine. Isuzu has her cap on backwards, orange hair falling over her forehead as she stares at the screen with an intensity Gou only ever sees her wear seconds before diving off the starting block. Her fingers are a blur over the joysticks and buttons that all look the same to Gou, and as she does… something exciting, Isuzu’s grin turns predatory, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

It’s hot enough that Isuzu is wearing a tank top, and Gou has to have a moment to herself over those deltoids being thrown into sharp relief from the lit screen of the game Isuzu is playing. When Gou has composed herself enough that she can form words again, she finally sidles up to Isuzu.

Gou has enough sense to wait until the screen flashes ‘WINNER’ before interrupting, leaning right down to bump her nose against Isuzu’s cheek. “I brought soda,” Gou sings quietly, and she’s rewarded by strong arms clasping around her waist, Isuzu pulling Gou down into her lap.

“Thank you!” Isuzu says brightly, gratefully taking the can and cracking it open with one hand. Gou swoons just a little – even the muscles in Isuzu’s fingers are enough to send her into a minor meltdown. “It’s so hot in here, I thought I was gonna die.”

Gou has to bite her tongue before she suggests Isuzu takes off another layer of clothing – she can see Isuzu’s shiny new Hidaka University team jacket bundled by her feet under the machine. “That’s what you get for spending all your free time in a sweatbox,” she says instead, shifting slightly so that she is sitting sideways across Isuzu’s thighs. “You should bring water with you.”

“I don’t spend _all_ my free time here,” Isuzu protests, winking at Gou. “I spend a lot of it with you, don’t forget.”

“Only when I’m in Tokyo,” Gou says, not bothering to hide her blush in the dark room.

Isuzu nods, and she skulls the last part of her drink before replying. “Which you should do more often. Aren’t you moving up here for university anyway?” And she crushes the can flat against the side of her head before discarding it, lobbing it with perfect accuracy into the trashcan a few feet away.

“Not for another two weeks,” Gou says breathlessly, squirming a little. Isuzu smirks at Gou and uses her now-free hand to tilt Gou’s face up for an over-heated kiss, their lips cold from the soda, but the insides of their mouths still to hot from the summer heat. “But then you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

“Like I would ever complain about that.” Isuzu reaches into her pocket and pulls another coin out. “Wanna watch me and my mad skills crush some whiney brats?”

Gou wants to do whatever means she gets to spend time with her girlfriend. “I hope you know that I have no idea what’s going on in these games, right?”

“Didn’t your brother play video games when you were younger?” Isuzu asks, looking slightly scandalised.

Blinking, Gou looks at Isuzu incredulously. “My brother doesn’t even know what the phrase ‘free time’ means,” she says.

“I can believe that,” Isuzu relents, and she slides the coin into the machine. “Now, sit there and be my good luck charm,” she tells Gou when Gou makes to get off her lap. “Stay sideways, your shoulder makes a great chin rest.”

Gou stays in Isuzu’s lap for another four games until her eyes start to ache from the bright, pixelated screen. That’s when she decides she has had enough, and she turns a little before Isuzu can grab another coin, taking Isuzu’s face in both her hands. “Isu, I love you, and I love watching you destroy high schoolers at whatever game this is you’re playing, but now I want you to destroy _something else_ ,” she says forcefully, eyebrows high and eyes pointed.

Isuzu’s face goes the colour of her hair, and she doesn’t even let Gou get to her feet, scooping her girlfriend into her arms and sprinting out of the arcade with her jacket flapping wildly from under her elbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
